


Bend It Like Malfoy

by Selly87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Are You Bold Enough To Try This, Dirty Talk, If I Ruined Yoga For You I'm Not Sorry, Just Sex, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unusual Sex Position, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selly87/pseuds/Selly87
Summary: That time when Draco showed Harry exactly how bendy he is and Harry just had to have him.ORThe tale of how twisting yourself into impossible positions will make that hot Auror who is absolutely not your boyfriend incredibly horny.





	Bend It Like Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Not too long ago a kind soul left a comment on [Destination SPA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734345) telling me that they would love to read the story from Draco's POV. Instead of obliging, I decided to take the boys out on a different adventure all together. After ruining deep-tissue massages for everyone, I've decided to do the same with yoga, because my mind is just that twisted and warped and admit it already, you wouldn't want me any other way.
> 
>  **A/N:** You do not need to have read _Destination SPA_ to follow the plot of this story (because, hello, there is no plot, only hot sex!), however I am not stopping you ;-)

Draco stands in a relaxed mountain pose, takes a deep breath, and gracefully sinks onto his yoga mat, which he brought along to Harry’s flat for the weekend. He closes his eyes, sits with his torso upright and his legs spread wide, then bends his left knee and snugs the heel into his left groin. He slightly bends his right knee and slides the heel a few inches toward his right buttock.

He takes a moment, then exhales and leaning to the right, he presses the back of his right shoulder against the inside of his right knee. He lays his right forearm on the floor inside his right leg and makes sure that his palm is facing up. He allows himself another deep breath and lengthens the right side of his torso along the inside of his right thigh. Next, he turns his right palm toward the inside edge of his foot and takes hold of it. His thumb rests on the top of his foot, his fingers on the sole.

Draco reminds himself the femur bone of his left leg anchors the pose, he is trying to accomplish, and pressing his left femur firmly to the floor, he inhales and slowly extends his right knee. He keeps the back of his shoulder connected to his inner knee as he extends it and he feels how the pose draws his torso out as he slowly straightens his knee. Once it is straight, he unhurriedly twists his torso toward the ceiling.

He inhales, stretches his left arm straight up toward the ceiling, leans back slightly and then with another inhale, he sweeps his arm behind his left ear and takes hold of the outside edge of his right foot. He presses his elbows away from each other, uses them like a crank to help twist his upper torso a little further, then turns his head to look at the ceiling.

When he opens his eyes, he finds none other than Harry Potter towering over him with a most curious expression on his face. Draco nearly jumps half a mile out of his skin and is quite sure that his heart just stopped for a moment. It is most definitely not because he is looking up at the stunningly handsome man, he has been shagging for the last few months.

Somehow, Draco manages to remind himself that the yoga pose, he has twisted himself into, is not one anyone should _ever_ try to untwist from in a hurry. He takes a calming breath, glares up at Harry and holds his position for a minute, then slowly untwists his torso and without coming to an upright position, he sweeps his torso to the left midway between his legs. He inhales, lifts into an upright position, and relaxes into a simple seated pose.

“What the fuck, Potter, you scared me half to death!” he snaps and continues to glare.

 _An hour of yoga for nothing_ , he thinks as he feels the tension, he just eased out of his body, seep back in.

Somehow, Harry has the innate ability to rile him up without even trying. Then again, Harry Potter also has the intrinsic talent to turn him into a lustful, unvirtuous seducer with virtually no limits.

 _Where did that thought come from?_ Draco wonders and firmly pushes any thoughts about fucking Harry on his yoga mat to the back of his mind. But by _Circe_ , why does Harry insist on wearing such tight clothing when he exercises? Indecent doesn’t even begin to describe how utterly fuckable Harry looks in his long grey running tights and the dark-green running t-shirt he’s paired them with.

 _Do you purposefully dress in Slytherin colours or is that just for my benefit?_ Draco muses and swallows any further salacious thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologies but Draco only barely registers the words. He is still far too distracted by Harry’s inappropriate attire and decides that he urgently needs to relax. He shuffles on his mat, moves into a child’s pose, and inhales and exhales several times to calm his mind.

Once he has better control over his thoughts and emotions, he sits back up again, and tilting his head slightly to the side, he looks at Harry.

“You’re not really,” he says, although he is perfectly sure that Harry did not apologise for sending his carnal desires spinning right out of control but rather because he scared him half to death.

“Why did you twist yourself like that just now? It looked bloody painful,” Harry changes the topic and Draco feels just a little grateful.

“I can assure you that it was not in the least bit painful,” Draco smiles and stretching one leg out in front of him, he slowly leans his torso forward and touches his chest to his knee. Turning his head sideways and tilting it up, he looks at Harry with a grin. “See? Not painful,” he reassures and chuckles when Harry winces.

“Stop twisting yourself like that,” Harry shudders and Draco feels a devious spark blossom somewhere in his chest. He moves back into an upright position, relaxes and reaching for Harry’s hand, he pulls him down onto the yoga mat. Harry willingly sinks to his knees and sits cross-legged. Draco desperately wants to adjust his pose, wants to move him into a better position, but refrains from giving in to his desires…for now anyway.

“It’s called yoga and it’s healthy,” he tries to explain for the umpteenth time but Harry looks unconvinced.

“You looked like you were trying to snap yourself in half,” Harry frowns and Draco chuckles.

“I can assure you that I wasn’t. You like running ten miles, I prefer twisting myself into odd positions. It’s not like you’ve ever complained about my flexibility.”

Harry gives him a long, calculated look and the beginnings of a mischievous smirk appear on his face. He reaches out and runs his hand teasingly up Draco’s calf, past his knee and up the inside of his thigh. Draco’s breathing hitches a little, but otherwise, he remains perfectly calm.

“Hm, yes, you are rather flexible, aren’t you, Draco? In _every_ sense of the word,” Harry has purposefully lowered his voice down to a seductive drawl and Draco shudders. He places his hand above Harry’s to stop it from moving any further up and feebly tries to remind himself that he should be in charge, not Harry, but somehow, he can’t work out how that’s of any importance. Not when Harry is wearing skin-tight sports clothes that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination and most definitely not when he is making indecent innuendos about Draco’s flexibility, which really is rather superb.

“I could teach you,” Draco offers, though he doesn’t know why he is trying to change the subject from implied sex talk back to yoga.

“Teach me how to bent it like you?” Harry crooks an eyebrow at him and looks so lecherous that Draco decides to nod instead of using his voice.

“While that thought sounds intriguing, I’d much rather you bend _for_ me,” Harry winks and Draco swallows hard.

 _Damn you, Harry Potter_ , he thinks and curses his inability to get back on top.

 _Do you really want to?_ the little devil on his shoulder asks him and Draco squeaks when Harry’s hand slips out from underneath his own and cups his half-hard cock through his loose yoga bottoms. He presses his palm against it and Draco feels dizzy as most of his blood rushes south and fills his cock until it is painfully hard and throbbing with desire.

“How do you want me to bend for you?” Draco finds himself asking and Harry menacingly moves to close the gap between them. He pushes Draco back and Draco feels his stomach muscles flex as he slowly lowers himself onto his back and Harry braces himself on his hands and knees above him.

“That’s a perfect start,” Harry whispers. “Now show me what those legs can do. Bend for me, _Malfoy_.”

Draco swallows. The way Harry says his last name sends jolts of excitement down his spine and his prick throbs eagerly. He licks his lips and gazes up at Harry’s green eyes, now dark with lust and desire.

 _Doesn’t take much to turn you on, does it?_ Draco thinks and realising that Harry is still waiting for him to move, he does just that. He elegantly moves his legs out from underneath Harry and spreading them wide, he wraps them tightly around Harry’s waist. He flexes his stomach muscles, clenches his buttocks, and pushes up, thrusting his crotch up against Harry’s and moans when his erection clashes against Harry’s hard cock.

“Delightful. I should just stay like this and have you fuck yourself on my cock until you come. Do you think you could do that, Draco? Do you think you could make yourself come like this?”

Draco’s head starts to spin as he imagines Harry’s cock sheathed deep inside him, imagines thrusting his hips up to make Harry’s cock slide in and out of him and imagines Harry doing absolutely nothing to help him reach his orgasm. The idea excites him and moving his hands above his head, he thrusts up against Harry and mewls. Harry’s hand squeezes his hips, trails up his side, over his chest, up the side of his throat and straight into his hair. He pushes his hips down, forces Draco to abandon his amended bridge pose and as Draco’s buttocks land on the mat, Harry rolls his hips, causing delightful friction.

Draco mewls again and Harry smirks, then kisses him fiercely. It’s an open-mouthed, rough, and claiming kiss and Draco does not mind it in the least. He moans into the kiss and wonders what else Harry is going to ask him to demonstrate. He tries to recall several yoga poses that might be suitable for what Harry seems to have in mind and is pleased to note that he can easily bend himself into every single one of them.

“Want you,” Draco finds himself whispering breathlessly when Harry, a few minutes later, pulls away from the kiss and leaves Draco panting and craving more, so much more. Harry rolls his hips again and Draco’s head spins even faster.

“How?” Harry wants to know and because he keeps rolling his hips, Draco draws a blank and doesn’t at all know how to answer that question.

“Just, ngh, fuck me already,” he pants and Harry’s chuckle sets every fibre in his body alive with an intense need. It mingles with the desire he already feels for Harry and turns into a carnal kind of passion Draco has never felt before.

“I’d love to fuck you, I want to fuck you,” Harry whispers and presses a firm kiss on Draco’s lips, then mumbles something entirely incomprehensible. A moment later, Draco feels a bit of a cold draft and realises that Harry has vanished his clothes. When Harry rolls his hips again and his cock slides against Draco’s, he realises that Harry has also vanished his own clothes.

“Yes, fuck, Harry, just, _please_ ,” Draco pants and tries to thrust his hips up to meet Harry’s, but Harry keeps him firmly pinned to the ground.

“Please what?” Harry teases with a devilish smirk.

“Fuck me,” Draco begs and doesn’t even feel remotely embarrassed about how wanton he sounds.

“I will. Have a little patience,” Harry whispers and before Draco can open his mouth to tell him that he doesn’t have any patience, Harry is kissing him again. He expertly parts his lips with his tongue and plunges it into Draco’s mouth. He alternates between maddeningly slow and fiercely passionate and Draco isn’t quite sure whether he’s still lying pinned to his yoga mat or whether he is floating in mid-air. He decides that it doesn’t really matter and wrapping both arms around Harry’s neck, he moans into the kiss and thoroughly relishes in the way his and Harry’s cock slide against together as Harry falls into a fast-paced rhythm.

At some point, Harry breaks away from the kiss and Draco blinks and finds himself staring at a pair of almost black eyes.

“I want you to bend it for me, I want to fuck you while you do a yoga pose,” Harry whispers and his lips brush against Draco’s with every single word.

A rush of fervent excitement surges through Draco at the implied challenge and he sucks in a sharp breath and wills his electrified body to calm down. He feels like he is tethering right on the edge of his orgasm and it takes him several deep breaths to get any kind of control over his throbbing cock.

“Lube first,” Draco breathes.

Nodding in agreement, Harry kisses him again, then moves to sit back on his haunches. Draco shamelessly spreads his legs, bends his knees, and exposes his most private area to Harry, who gently runs a hand over the inside of his thigh, whispers a cleaning spell and summons a bottle of lube from his bedroom.

The desired item flies into his hand and Draco shivers at the rush of magic he feels wash over him. He places his arms above his head and watches intently as Harry flicks the bottle’s lid open and squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers. He coats them thoroughly and Draco gasps when he feels the mixture of cool lube and Harry’s warm fingers brush against his perineum.

Harry is deliberately teasing him and Draco wants to tell him not to when Harry sucks his cock into his mouth. Any complaint, Draco might have had, instantly vanishes from his mind. Instead, a long desperate moan escapes his lips and fills the room. Harry’s fingers tease the rim of his hole and Draco quivers. Harry’s mouth on his cock feels heavenly and Draco wants to thrust up into the warm wetness but Harry’s finger is pressing against the tight ring of muscle around his hole.

Draco whines and doesn’t even care that he sounds needy. He flexes his fingers and wishes he had something to hold on to. He feels the urge to thread his fingers through Harry’s hair but Harry’s finger suddenly sliding into his hole, distracts him.

“More,” he breathes and Harry obliges, pulls his finger out and thrusts it back into him. Harry sucks his cock deeper into his mouth and Draco feels the sensitive tip of his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat. He groans loudly and without restraint. He wonders how he’s supposed to hold off coming with Harry finger-fucking him and sucking him off and tries to think of a series of most complex yoga poses but his mind does not want to focus. Not when—

“Ngh, fuck, _Harry_!” Draco moans when Harry’s finger brushes against the bundle of nerves inside him and pushes him a little closer to the edge. He feels Harry pull off his cock and squeeze the base of it as his finger effortlessly slides in and out of his hole.

“You taste so fucking good,” Harry whispers, “and you’re so fucking tight.”

Draco’s entire body trembles at hearing those sweet words of praise and he only barely registers that Harry inserts another finger but feels the slight sting of feeling full. Then Harry’s fingers find his prostate again and everything else loses all meaning.

Harry strokes the inside of his thigh tenderly and Draco feels Harry’s fingers scissoring him open. He instinctively reaches out to grab Harry’s hand and their fingers intertwine. Draco squeezes and Harry smiles at him, then manages to awkwardly lean down to steal a long searing kiss. He is vaguely aware that Harry’s fingers open him up even further and groans into the kiss when three fingers enter him and he feels indescribably full and quite uncomfortable. His muscles protest and they clamp down on Harry’s fingers as he tries to adjust to the intrusion.

Harry pulls away from the kiss and looks at him. His smile is warm and it makes Draco melt just a little bit. The burning desire in Harry’s eyes, the fervent need to have him, to claim him, diverts Draco’s attention further.

“Relax,” Harry whispers softly and his soothing voice helps Draco to do exactly that. He inhales deeply and a moment later he feels himself slowly starting to loosen up. Harry’s fingers gently twist inside of him. The sting dulls and pleasure steadily takes over, then those fingers find his prostate again. A thrilling sensation ripples through him and Draco bucks his hips upward and groans. He surges closer to the edge and trembles when Harry slowly kisses up the inside of his left thigh. Each kiss tingles and burns pleasantly and Draco doesn’t think he can take much more of Harry’s relentless teasing.

“Please,” Draco pants breathlessly and squeezes Harry’s hand.

Harry looks at him, raises a questioning eyebrow and not trusting himself enough to be able to coherently articulate himself any further, Draco nods and fervently hopes that Harry understands, that he knows that Draco is ready.

“Bend for me,” Harry says, his voice low, husky, and demanding. He slowly withdraws his fingers from inside Draco’s tight channel and Draco whimpers softly at the loss. He props himself up on his forearms and watches as Harry shuffles back to give him room to move. Draco smiles and gracefully flips himself over and moves onto all fours.

“You’ll have to stand for this,” he advises quietly, then, without waiting for Harry to move into a standing position, he pushes his knees off the ground and sticks his buttocks into the air, shamelessly offering his arse up to Harry for the taking. Harry’s wolf whistle makes him smirk and he spreads his hands to be in line with his shoulders, then moves his feet to the edges of his yoga mat.

“Your move, Potter,” he says and focusing on his breathing, he effortlessly holds himself in a downward facing dog pose. Harry gasps behind him and biting back a smirk, Draco hears and feels Harry getting up. As he does so, Harry runs his hands up Draco’s legs and Draco shudders.

A moment later, Harry spreads his buttocks a little further apart and teases his now loose hole with his lubricated fingers. Draco gasps and as Harry moves to position his thick hard cock at his hole. As he slowly pushes inside, Draco surprises Harry one more time and instead of keeping his left leg on the ground, Draco expertly raises it into the air and hooks it around Harry’s lower back.

The move makes Harry’s cock slide deeper into him and he gasps when Harry grips his hips tightly and pushes all the way inside. Harry’s balls slap against his buttocks and Draco feels full and stretched to the limit. He adjusts the position of his hands a little and before he finds it in him to tell Harry to move, Harry does just that. He pulls back, then snaps his hips and thrusts deep into Draco, making him groan. He is instantly grateful that Harry is holding on to his hips because he has absolutely no idea how long he will manage to hold himself in the three-legged dog pose.

 _Not long_ , his mind challenges him unhelpfully and Draco wants to rise to the provocation but doesn’t trust himself to have the energy to do so.

“You have no idea how fucking sexy you look, my love,” Harry tells him and Draco shudders. Harry’s never called him _that_ before. He has never even said _those_ three little words that would take their relationship from friends who fuck and who cuddle after several rounds of mind-blowing sex to a whole new level of—

Draco doesn’t quite dare to finish that thought and feels just a little lightheaded as his head begins to spin with ridiculous ideas at what Harry may or may not have implied with his choice of pet name. He groans when Harry slams into him and gasps when Harry’s hard cock hits his prostate. He wraps his leg that little bit tighter around Harry’s back and reminds himself to breathe properly. Harry’s grip on his hips tightens considerably and it’s almost painful now but Draco barely notices. He is too distracted and too high-strung.

Somehow, Harry has the innate talent to always hit his prostate and ripple after ripple of intense pleasure surges through Draco. Harry’s thrusts are rough and unforgiving. He’s clearly done teasing and Draco is more than grateful. At this stage, he is utterly desperate to come. He wants to move along with Harry’s harsh pace but the slow burn, that has started in his arms, prevents him from doing so.

Groaning loudly, he decides to concentrate on his breathing instead. Harry fucks him hard and fucks him good. There’s nothing sweet about it, nothing tender and this morning that’s exactly how Draco wants it, needs it. He feels unsteady, both from the pose he’s bent himself into and the sensations coursing through him and since glittering sparks don’t usually whizz around, blurring his vision, he is quite sure that he is seeing stars.

Despite all that, he still can’t get enough and vows to tell Harry so just as soon as he remembers how the connection between his brain and his mouth works.

“Fuck, Draco, you’re truly one of a kind,” Harry pants, squeezes his hips firmly and the low guttural groan that escapes his lips goes straight to Draco’s cock. It twitches and pulses and as Draco watches a large drop of precome fall onto his yoga mat, his desperate need to come increases tenfold. His arms burn terribly and he flexes his fingers to somehow ease the cramping sensation.

 _Yoga and sex with Harry Potter do not go together_ , he thinks with dismay, grunts, and squeezing his eyes shut, he makes one last attempt to fight gravity but feels himself buckle anyway.

“Knees,” Harry urges him and a small part of Draco’s brain manages to make sense of the request. He unhooks his leg from behind Harry’s back and lowering his left foot onto the yoga mat, he bends his knees and slowly sinks down. Harry moves with him and miraculously does not slip out of him.

 _Wicked man_ , Draco praises him in his head and spreading his knees apart a little, he steadies himself, then allows his arms to slide into the Balasana pose. His arm muscles relax instantly and he shudders and trembles as Harry relentlessly fucks into him, repeatedly hits his prostate, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“ _Can’t_ — _need_ —” Draco mumbles and doesn’t even attempt to finish that sentence because he really can’t work out what he just tried to say. Harry’s hand finds his cock and his fingers curl tightly around it. He begins to stroke him in time with his thrusts and Draco gasps. Every muscle in his body tenses and he shakes. His lungs burn with the lack of oxygen and something unstoppable and fierce unfurls in the pit of his stomach and rolls through his entire body, washing over him like a massive ocean wave.

His eyes water and breathing feels like such an effort as his brain overloads and threatens to shut down. A dizzy spell of epic proportions takes over, his heart rate surges up and then his orgasm hits him so hard that he can’t help but wonder whether he’s passed out from the intensity of it all.

Thick ropes of come splash over Harry’s hand and the mat beneath him and he is vaguely aware of Harry’s completely unrestrained, loud, and guttural groan. It’s obscene and wanton and he just _loves_ the way Harry shoves his cock all the way into him, fills him so perfectly and so completely. He can feel Harry arch his back and his moans prolong Draco’s orgasm, then Harry spurts his come into him and covers him with his body, forcing his knees to give away, forcing him into a proper child’s pose. Well, as proper as it is possible when one is riding out his orgasm after an intense fuck.

Harry wraps his arms tightly around him and as he breathes hotly into his ear, Draco shudders. They remain in that position for several minutes, both too tired and too out of it to move. Draco doesn’t care about their sweaty bodies pressed tightly together, doesn’t care about the come he’s kneeling in and most definitely doesn’t care about anything else.

“You’ll have to teach me how to bend it like Draco Malfoy,” Harry eventually whispers and a low chuckle escapes Draco’s throat.

“Oh, I’ll make you bend for me, Potter, don’t you worry,” he says and groans when Harry slowly pulls his softening cock out of him, leaving him feeling empty and stretched to the limit. As Harry sits up, pulls him into his lap, and kisses the side of his neck, he feels some of Harry’s come leak out of him and pulls a grimace but is still too high to properly care about the mess they’ve made.

“I’m looking forward to it, oh great yogi,” Harry mumbles against his skin and Draco wants to protest and point out that he isn’t a yoga expert at all, but Harry deviously distracts him. His teeth sink into Draco’s neck and he sucks at the sensitive skin, purposefully leaving a mark. Draco yelps, lets his eyes fall closed, and forgets all about complaining…until Harry suggests that they should probably have a shower. As he tries to get up, Draco’s now stiff muscles protest the sudden movement and he grumbles to Harry, who swiftly pulls him into a standing position and wraps his arms around him.

“You should join me in the gym some time,” Harry chuckles as they slowly make their way into the bathroom and Draco swats Harry’s arse in a less than playful gesture.

“You just wait until you next need a massage, I won’t be using any spells to help you with the pain.”

Harry mock-gasps and pretends to look affronted as he pushes the door to his bathroom open.

“You would not do that to me, Malfoy.”

“Wait and see, Potter.” Draco smirks and pushing past Harry, he heads for the large shower cubicle to turn the water on. After a morning of doing yoga and then letting Harry fuck him in a rather uncomfortable position, hot water is exactly what he needs to make it all better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in a visual, this is the position that Draco twists himself into at the beginning of this short tale of yoga, sex and muscle cramps.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13414151@N02/39874574903/in/dateposted-public/)  
>   
> 
> 
> Unfortunately I could not find a photo of a man doing the pose, so a beautiful lady it is. The pose is called _Revolved Head-to-Knee Pose_ or _Parivrtta Janu Sirsasana_ and it seemed perfectly fitting for something Draco would be able to do that would impress Harry. _*grin*_


End file.
